Generally, a disconnectable hot air nozzle adapted for a hot air blowing type heating device is provided with a nozzle holder for holding a nozzle for blowing hot air, and a pipe fixing means for connecting the nozzle holder and air pipe, with the pipe fixing means fixing the nozzle holder to the air pipe.
A method for fixing the nozzle holder to the air pipe, is generally employed wherein, for example as shown in FIG. 4, a clamp 8 for the coupling with the air pipe, is provided at a base portion of the nozzle holder 2 integrally therewith, the nozzle holder 2 is fitted on the air pipe 7, and then the screw 9 of the clamp 8 is fastened. Another method is also generally employed wherein a screw is provided on a side surface of the nozzle holder 2 and the screw is fastened to fix the nozzle holder 2 to the air pipe 7. Still another method is also employed wherein a male screw and female screw are respectively formed on the opposing surfaces of the air pipe 7 and the nozzle holder 2 such that the male and female screws are threaded with each other to fasten the nozzle holder 2 to the air pipe 7.
However, such conventional methods for fixing the nozzle holder to the air pipe with the screw coupling or fastening of the screw, has a problem that the method requires the operator to operate with both hands and that it takes much time and trouble for the exchange of the nozzle, resulting in inefficiency of operation.
In addition, according to the above mentioned conventional method, the direction of the nozzle holder relative to the air pipe is not determined definitely and it is difficult to determine the position of the nozzle holder. Accordingly, in case of changing the direction of the nozzle holder, after the screw coupling or the screw fastening is loosed and the nozzle holder is turned, further delicate adjustment is required. Thus, a problem that the efficiency of operation is low, exists in the case where the direction of the nozzle is to be changed.
The present invention has been made in view of such circumstances, and is contemplated to provide a disconnectable hot air nozzle that improve operational efficiency in both nozzle exchange and changing of the direction of the nozzle.